


Just The Two of Us

by SuperLcorp



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9643805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperLcorp/pseuds/SuperLcorp
Summary: Kara and Lena get to have some quality time together and Kara is sure to make the most of it by surprising her wife.  (This fic follows the storyline of LCorp interrupted and its characters). It's my first smutty fic so please be nice lol.





	

Kara landed on Lena’s balcony and smiled when she took sight of her wife indulged in the paperwork on her desk. She noticed how Lena’s perfect eyebrows delicately furrowed, how she clenched her perfectly chiseled jaw. God, she was a work of art. Kara walked slowly up to her and hovered behind her chair. 

“What are you working on there Mrs. Danvers?” She whispered. 

“Jesus Kara! warn me next time” Lena laughed nervously as she put a hand to her chest. 

Kara giggled and made her way around the chair to lean on the corner of the desk, crossing her arms and staring at Lena. “The girls left with Alex a while ago…”

“Ummm okay… I’m sensing that there’s more to that statement” Lena confidently replied with her eyebrows raised. 

Kara closed the distance between them and sat on Lena’s lap straddling her. She cupped her wife’s cheeks and leaned down to kiss her slowly. Lena moaned as Kara ran her fingers through her hair and nipped at her ear trailing down to her neck. 

“You guessed right” Kara whispered as she continued teasing her wife. “There’s somewhere I want to take you tonight”. Kara stopped her ministrations and stood up. 

Lena whined at the loss of contact and pouted her lips a little when she looked up at kara. “Where are you taking me?” 

Kara extended her hand to Lena smiling sweetly “ It’s a surprise love. I promise you're going to enjoy it”.

Lena pursed her lips together but took Kara’s hand nonetheless. They barely had time for themselves as a couple. Not that they didn't enjoy having their girls around, but it didn't allow for much needed intimacy and alone time. “Lead the way Mrs. Kara Danvers”.

Kara swept Lena off her feet and flew away from the office and into the night sky. 

———

Santorini, Greece. Lena had forgotten that after their marriage they bought a condo that overlooked the mediterranean. Kara placed Lena down gently on the floor as she opened the glass door to their place. 

“I have to admit you really did surprise me Kara. We haven't been here in so long” .

“ I’m aware. We needed some time away from National City. A change of scenery definitely helps. We are finally on the land of gods and goddesses and what better place for me to worship the goddess in front of me”. Kara’s eyes roamed over how Lena’s pencil skirt hugged her in all the right places. How tightly fit it was to her nicely shaped thighs. Kara took her time roaming her lust filled eyes from Lena’s legs to her white almost see through blouse. Kara noticed the blouse also had a sinfully deep low cut and she had to fight the urge to rip it away from her hot wife. 

“My eyes are up here sweetheart” Lena reminded Kara. Kara immediately listened to her wife. Their eyes connected in an intense lustful gaze. Lena slowly unzipped her skirt, turning around as she did so. She wiggled it down until it dropped to the floor, revealing the lacy black thong she was wearing. 

That was all it took for Kara to put her hands on Lena’s ass and slam her hips against it. She moved Lena’s hair to the side and sucked on her pristine neck marking her. “You don’t know what you’re in for princess” Kara replied with a growl. 

Lena gasped and bit her lip to suppress a moan. “Stop teasing and show me”. She rubbed herself against Kara’s front. Kara quickly turned Lena around and lifted her up, bracing Lena’s legs around her and guiding them both to their bedroom.

Lena moaned as Kara started to kiss from her feet, slowly moving up her calves. Kara nipped right above the crease of Lena’s knee and she felt her wife squirm underneath her. Kara smirked to herself and lightly scratched down her thighs. 

Lena felt hot all over. She tried to concentrate on the feeling of Kara’s soft lips on her skin. How she could raise goosebumps every time her teeth or tongue touched her. There was a nagging feeling of insecurity within her. Lena knew her body wasn’t the same after the girls were born. She had a few stretch marks and the scar from Serena’s c-section. When Lena felt Kara making her way up her thighs, she abruptly stopped her. Kara frowned and looked up at Lena to see what had made her wife stop her. Lena parted her lips to say something when Kara beat her to it.

“Is everything okay Lena? did I hurt you?” Kara questioned as she kept her hands on her wife’s thighs. 

“I..I, no Kara you didn't hurt me. Everything is fine”. Lena tried to pull the sheets of the bed over herself, but Kara snatched the sheets away from her. 

“Liar” Kara raised her eyebrows and pursed her lips.’What’s really going on then?”

“I’m afraid you’re not going to like me now. That you’ll get to see my stretch marks and ugly scar and be repulsed by me” Lena tried to explain, trying to keep her tone even. 

Kara looked down at Lena’s thighs and kissed the few almost faint stretch marks on her wife. “I don't know what you’re talking about Lena. Your thighs are perfect.” Kara then moved up a bit and lifted Lena’s blouse slightly, revealing the thin pink scar on Lena’s lower abdomen kissing it gently. Lena squirmed away at the contact. 

“Don’t, please.” She said covering herself from Kara. “It’s so ugly. You don't have to try and make me feel better about my body”. 

“I love your curves. These are my curves Lena” Kara hovered above her wife and pinned her hands down on the bed. Kara kissed her lips and put her knee in between Lena’s legs creating pressure. Lena moaned and Kara smiled at the fact that her wife’s thong was wet. “ I don't want you to feel insecure about yourself babe. Your body is absolute perfection and God only knows I worship it every time I see you naked. Let me show you how much I want you”.

Kara didn't want Lena to change anything about herself. She worshiped her body. She thought Lena was perfect. Kara loved her so much that she didn't care about stupid stretch marks or her scar. Lena had forgotten how much her wife desired her. She forgot that she was not only seen as a mother and a CEO, but she was seen still as a sexy and loving wife by Kara. 

“Hello? earth to Lena” Kara teased as she waved her hands in front of Lena’s eyes. 

Lena blinked a few times and her hands reached up around Kara’s neck. She smashed her lips against Kara’s. Lena’s hands fisted in her wife’s blonde hair as she pulled Kara down on her body. Kara snaked her hands around Lena’s hips gripping her in place. Finally they broke for air as their chests heaved against each other. 

“I…Kara..”Lena paused and inhaled a large breath. “Kara I need you to fuck me”. 

Kara’s eyes widened in surprise, but she quickly recovered. She stroked between Lena’s breasts and hooked two fingers on the v neck cut of her blouse. “ I really like this blouse of yours” . Kara’s eyes roamed back up and met her wife’s. “Too bad is going to be destroyed”. She smiled wickedly as her fingers yanked the blouse and ripped it off Lena. leaving her only with her lacy black bra and thong. 

“You’re wearing too many clothes darling. Get rid of them before I rip them to shreds” Lena growled. 

Kara smirked and stood up. Two can play at this game, but there was no way she would let Lena get the upper hand tonight. Lena leaned up on the bed to watch as her wife took off her dress shirt, then her trousers, then her bra and finally her panties. She now stood completely naked in front of Lena.

“You’re so damn sexy” Lena mentioned. Her eyes flickered down Kara’s breasts to her abs, down past her waist and then back up to her. 

“I doubt you’ve seen sexier” Kara teased. She walked towards the bed with a predatory look in her eyes. Kara placed her hands on Lena’s chest and ripped away the bra and then trailed her fingertips down to her hips, clasping her fingers on Lena’s thong and also ripping it off her. 

“I really liked that lingerie” Lena whined as she watched Kara throw the ruined set on the floor. 

Kara shrugged her shoulders and grinned naughtily. “I’m sure we can afford another set baby”. She lowered her body over Lena’s gradually, as her lips raked up from her wife’s hips to her collarbone. 

Lena smiled with closed eyes, reveling in the pleasure Kara was giving her. Kara’s movements were delicate, yet they burned her skin like fire. 

Kara lowered her head and took one of Lena’s nipple in her mouth while her fingers played with the other. She took turns with Lena’s breasts, as she licked and bit on them harshly, leaving tiny bruises in the way. Lena hissed in pain and her back arched forward. Her nails scratched Kara’s back as she tried to keep up with her eager wife. 

“Spread your legs”. Kara commanded. Lena wrapped her legs around her waist and Kara brushed her swollen clit lightly, ghosting her fingers around Lena’s entrance. 

“God Kara….” Lena cried in agonizing pleasure. Her hands wrapped around Kara’s neck as her hips voluntarily bucked forward to meet Kara’s fingers. 

“You’re so wet for me baby. Such a good girl” Kara whispered as she nipped at Lena’s earlobe. 

“I want you inside me now” Lena demanded. Kara rubbed her fingers against her wet folds but did not part them. It was pure torture and Lena hated her wife for it, but also loved her for it at the same time. 

They kissed hungrily and moved at a pace that caused each of them to struggle for their own breath. Kara brought Lena’s legs tighter against her waist and finally she dipped her fingers inside of Lena. Lena gasped and moaned loudly against Kara’s lips. Kara picked up the pace and curled her fingers repeatedly inside her wife again and again. 

“Oh Kara…” Lena moaned. Her head fell back against the pillows, her eyes closed as she felt Kara pounding her fingers deep into her. 

Kara kissed Lena’s neck, her favorite spot, up to her chiseled jaw. Kara breathed against her neck as she kept on a steady pace inside her wife, until she felt the first tremors of Lena’s orgasm. Kara put her thumb directly on Lena’s clit as she kept on fucking her with her fingers. 

“Yes yes yes! oh! don't stop Kara”. 

“God you’re so tight around my fingers. Come for me Lena” Kara ordered. She thrived off the loud moans Lena would produce. It made her core throb with desire and anticipation. 

“Fuck! Kara!” Lena screamed. Her pupils enlarged as her orgasm erupted. 

Kara kept her fingers in until Lena rode her orgasm out. When she pulled them out, Lena turned to look at her with a wide smile on her face. “That was… that was incredible.”

Kara leaned over and pecked her lips lightly, brushing a strand of hair away from Lena’s forehead. “We have to work on your endurance my love. You came rather quickly”. Kara giggled as she saw the fake hurt look her wife gave her.

“Asshole. You wont be making me beg until I have you screaming and painting under me first” 

“Is that so?” Kara challenged with a mischievous look. 

Lena rolled over and straddled Kara’s hips. putting her hands lightly on her breast and squeezing them lightly. “Now if I remember, I think we have some toys stored somewhere in this room…” she trailed off.

Kara smiled to herself. things were about to get even more interesting, and the night wasn't even over. She also made a mental note to thank Alex and probably ask her to babysit for them more often.


End file.
